


The Witching Hour

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Fate is calling, It's Halloween, M/M, Theo is a witch, liam is a werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: “Thanks for the compliment, but this isn’t actually a costume."





	The Witching Hour

He stalked down the street, a faint smile dancing on his lips at the myriad of shrieking children that tugged on their parent’s hands, dragging them from house to house, dressed as foul ghouls and beasties and avengers and princesses and everything in between.  
  
It was cute, even as it was incredibly naive. Not a single one of them realised that they walked hand in hand with mischief and the macabre.  
  
“There’s no such thing as magic,” an adult scolded a young girl nearby, her lower lip trembling as she tried to escape the grasp of her mother.  
  
Theo caught the girl’s attention, giving her a wink as he shot sparkles from his fingertips, leaving flowers in his wake. Her mouth dropped open and he held a finger to his lips, smirking as he waited for her solemn nod.  
  
She brightened up, skipping down the street, now the one pulling at her mother’s hand. He watched them go with a sad smile on his lips.  
  
Little girls should be allowed to believe in magic. It was adults who were narrow-minded assholes.  
  
He continued on his way, walking down the centre of the road, the asphalt harsh against his bare feet, but he hardly noticed. He was looking for something. What it was, he didn’t quite know, but there was a call waiting to be answered, and he knew better than to ignore fate when it screamed in his bones.  
  
Glancing around the neighbourhood, he didn’t notice the guy in front of him until he was sprawled at his feet, glaring up at him.  
  
“Hello there,” Theo said, peering down at him. His first impression was of startlingly blue eyes, and fangs too sharp to be anything other than real. He smelled like dog and Theo surmised that he must be a werewolf taking advantage of the holiday to walk in the sun, so to speak. He wore ripped, black skinny jeans with his knees poking out, and a white singlet that showed a mouth-watering amount of hair on his chest, as well as large, muscular arms.  
  
“Hi,” the guy responded, eyes slowly tracking up Theo’s body in his own unabashed appraisal.  
  
Theo waited, smirking a little. He knew what he looked like after all. Strong, built body, full length black skirt with long slits at the side showing just a peek of muscled thighs, and of course, a long necklace and rings adorning every finger, each laden with a different stone.  
  
“Nice costume,” the werewolf said eventually, blue eyes finally meeting hazel.  
  
Theo considered him for a moment longer. He could admit that the boy was pretty cute, for a werewolf.  
  
“Thanks for the compliment, but this isn’t actually a costume,” he said, holding a hand up to the young man, arching an eyebrow at him when he hesitated.  
  
“You’re not human?” He asked nervously.  
  
“Nope,” Theo said, winking at him. “But then, neither are you.” He pointed at himself. “Witch.” He pointed at the guy still sprawled at his feet. “Werewolf.”  
  
The blue eyes narrowed slightly. “Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.”  
  
Theo laughed at that. “What? A witch and a werewolf walk into a bar?”  
  
The werewolf finally took his hand, letting Theo pull him to his feet. Theo felt a shudder run through his body, the scream in his bones turning to a shriek, the wind around them picking up and howling in his ears.  
  
“Is that your way of asking me for a drink?” The werewolf smirked, letting his hand fall to his side.  
  
Theo blinked, refocusing on what he’d said. “Sorry, what?”  
  
The confidence in those shining blue eyes faltered. “Oh, um, nevermind,” he said, giving Theo a nod and then brushing past him, briskly walking away. Theo turned to watch him go, frowning in confusion over what had just occurred.  
  
Before he could go after him, a flap of wings just above him made him look up, his arm rising up automatically to catch the raven that landed on his wrist.  
  
“Xander,” Theo said, raising an eyebrow at his familiar. “There you are.”  
  
 _Apologies. I was hunting._  
  
Theo nodded, looking away to watch the hunched figure of the werewolf vanish at the end of the street.  
  
“I think I just met my fate-touched,” he said, shaking his head ruefully.  
  
 _Then why are you letting him walk away?_  
  
“He’ll find his way back,” Theo said with a shrug. “It’s Halloween, after all.”  
  
Xander fixed him with a beady eye, and Theo shook his arm slightly, dislodging him. He fell with a squawk, transforming before he hit the ground into a cat.  
  
Theo bit back a smirk. “Fitting.”  
  
He turned in the opposite direction, following fate’s footsteps, letting the night guide him.  
  
***  
  
Liam stood proudly, his hands on his hips as he surveyed his handiwork. All up and down the street were brightly lit houses laden with Halloween decorations, their owners sat on their front porches and handing out candy.  
This house, the one Liam stood in front of now, was the only house on the street with no decorations and he’d thoughtfully remedied that with a few rolls of toilet paper.  
  
Liam snuck up to the front door, rang the doorbell and then ran like mad, hiding behind the bushes on the other side of the road, ducking down just as the front door opened.  
  
“Fucking kids,” the man yelled, striding out onto the street.  
  
Liam stuffed his fist into his mouth to smother his sniggers, watching as the man looked up and down the street suspiciously.  
  
After a minute, he gave up, whirling on his heel and stomping up the pathway, slamming his door shut behind him.  
  
Liam waited another full minute, conscious of the twitching curtains in the window of the house. Once the man had clearly given up, he rolled out from behind the bush, smirking as he continued on down the street, satisfied with a job well done.  
  
“Tping a house? Real mature,” came a deliciously deep voice that send shivers up and down Liam’s spine, making him pause in his tracks, turning towards the disgustingly attractive witch from earlier, who was leaning up against a tree.  
  
He hadn’t even noticed him, only just realising that the other boy had no scent.  
  
Liam felt his heart start to race. He’d been deathly embarrassed when the witch had given him a blank look earlier when Liam had been trying to hit on him, and he’d only just recovered. Now, it all came flooding back, his cheeks heating up to have been caught acting childish in front of someone so clearly out of his league.  
  
He had no response, so just shrugged, turning and continuing to walk away. This time, though, the witch caught up and fell into step beside him.  
  
“What do you want?” Liam asked, glancing at him.  
  
A funny look passed over his face, gone a moment later. If Liam hadn’t been watching him out of the corner of his eye, he would have missed it entirely.  
  
“A bit of mayhem, mostly,” the beautiful stranger shrugged, lips curling up.  
  
Liam tilted his head, eyes drifting back over the other boy and taking in his attire, his eyes lingering on the sharp v of his hips poking out from the top of his skirt. Everything about him screamed sex and danger, making Liam feel a little wild, his heart beating a little faster in his chest. “That’s fair,” he concluded.  
  
They paused as two young children jumped out in front of them, roaring at them. Liam pretended to yelp, clutching at his chest and generally putting on a performance. Neither of them needed to know that he’d smelled their anticipation, heard the furious pounding of their hearts.  
  
“You scared me!” He pouted, rubbing at his chest.  
  
The children giggled, all but falling into each other as their bodies shook. Liam felt himself smiling, letting his hand drop. He examined their costumes, a werewolf and a witch. He glanced up at the hot witch beside him, unable to hold in his smirk. Green eyes twinkled back at him, clearly amused.  
  
“Seeing as how you scared us so good,” the witch said, crouching down in front of the two trick or treaters, “I think you deserve a treat.”  
  
“Ooooh,” the little boy said, holding his hands out, eyes shining with delight. The little girl beside him watched as the witch reached a hand up, pressing one long finger to the centre of his forehead.  
  
“What’s it do?” The girl asked, eyes narrowed.  
  
He ignored the girl, looking at the boy instead. “It will only last for the night, okay?” The boy nodded, eyes lighting up with wonder. The witch then turned to the girl, repeating the action with her, and awe lit up in her eyes. “Go on, try it.”  
  
“On who?” The little girl asked, grinning.  
  
Liam held his hand out, curiousity overwhelming him. “You can try me,” he offered.  
  
The witch stood, shoulders shaking with laughter as the little girl touched him, sending a spark running up Liam’s body. A moment later, the two kids dissolved into giggles again, looking up at him.  
  
“What did it do?” He asked, glancing up at the witch, whose lips were twitching up.  
  
“Got your phone on you?” The hot but annoying witch asked. “Might wanna check your reflection.”  
  
Liam scrambled in his pocket, pulling out his phone and opening his camera, gaping at the hot pink mess on his head.  
  
“Pink?” He whined.  
  
“It’ll only last for the night,” the other boy shrugged, turning back to the kids. “Go on, off you trot.”  
  
They obeyed immediately, yelling thank you over their shoulders as they streaked off, no doubt to put their new powers to good use.  
  
Liam watched them go. “And what did you give the boy?” He asked.  
  
“He’s a werewolf,” he said with a smirk. “His bite will turn the other kids into wolves too.”  
  
“The whole neighbourhood is gonna be filled with hot pink werewolves,” Liam muttered, still looking after them, ruefully running a hand through his own hair.  
  
“Almost definitely,” the witch agreed, grinning at him.  
  
“I guess you got your mayhem then,” Liam offered, turning back and smiling softly at him. The witch nodded, smiling back at him. They stood there for a moment, just looking at each other, both of them seeming to realise at the same time what they were doing, flushing and looking away.  
  
This time, it was the other boy who started to walk away, and Liam followed, walking alongside him, close enough that he could feel the heat coming from his body. He seemed almost unnaturally warm, but then, Liam didn’t know much about witches. Maybe that was normal.  
  
A cat bounded up the street, weaving through the witches legs, almost tripping him up.  
  
“Fuck,” he cursed, reaching down to pick up the cat, holding it in his arms. It squirmed a little, tail lashing, but Theo settled it with a stroke down its back.  
  
“Please tell me that’s your familiar,” Liam begged, a shit-eating grin on his face. “A black cat, it’s gotta be.”  
  
“Of course,” he sniffed. “This is Xander.”  
  
Liam chuckled, leaning in closer to the cat. “Hello Xander.”  
  
 _Hello wolf._  
  
Startled, Liam jumped back. “It talked!”  
  
“Familiars tend to do that,” the witch said, smirking as he scratched under the chin of the cat. He looked down at it. “What did you find?” He asked the cat.  
  
Whatever the response was, Liam wasn’t privy to it, but the witch nodded, looking thoughtful.  
  
“I see. Thank you Xander,” he said.  
  
The cat nodded, leaping out of his arms. Liam watched as he trotted down the street and out of sight.  
  
“Coming?” The witch asked. Liam turned, startled to see that he was a few metres away already. He jogged to catch up.  
  
“Where are you going?” He asked.  
  
“ _We_ ,” the witch said, stressing the word, “are going into the woods.”  
  
Liam frowned. Being a werewolf, there wasn’t much in the woods that could hurt him, but it was Halloween, and though he knew his cat’s name, he still did not know hot witch’s name. Stranger danger was a thing, right?  
  
He stopped, and the witch stopped too, looking back at him and raising an eyebrow.  
  
“Something wrong?”  
  
“What’s your name?” Liam asked.  
  
“There’s a lot of power in a name,” the witch said after a moment, his face carefully blank.  
  
Liam rolled his eyes, stepping closer and holding his hand out. “I’m Liam,” he said.  
  
The witch studied his hand and then him, slowly reaching for his hand. Liam felt the same tingle of electricity shoot into his hand that he’d felt earlier when the witch had helped him up.  
  
“You can call me Theo,” the witch said, eyes strangely serious as he studied him.  
  
“Is that your name?” Liam asked, bemused. Theo’s hand was warm in his, almost scorching hot.  
  
Theo nodded, blushing a little. “Yes,” he confirmed.  
  
“Theo,” Liam said, smiling as the witch shivered a little, his pulse picking up as he glanced around them.  
  
“Now can we go to the woods, Liam?” Theo asked nervously.  
  
“Sure,” Liam chirped, letting Theo’s hand drop and following him. His eyes were once again drawn to the broad expanse of Theo’s back, more than a little entranced by the way the muscles rippled as he walked. He was literally the most attractive guy on the planet, from his slicked back hair right down to the toes that peeked out from his floor length black skirt. Liam had never met a more fascinating person in his life.  
  
“So,” Liam said after walking for a few minutes, “what sort of magic can you do? Is it just cutesy little tricks like what you did back there?”  
  
“No,” Theo replied, shooting him a look over his shoulder. “I happen to be very good at hexes and spells."  
  
"Oh my god, are you the brightest witch of your age? Are you Hermione?" Liam asked, his entire face lighting up with glee.  
  
Theo stopped, turning on him. “First of all,” he sneered, “that movie is ridiculous. Wands are for amateurs, and no one bloody wears hats and robes anymore.”  
  
Liam bit his lip, his shoulders quaking as he tried to hold in his laughter.  
  
“And secondly,” Theo said, clearly warming to the topic, hands waving as he spoke, “brooms, seriously? Who needs a broom to fly? That’s so old-fashioned, honestly. And don’t even get me started on how badly they mangled potions.”  
  
Liam couldn’t take it anymore, doubling over, tears streaming from his eyes. “Oh my god,” he gasped. “You _are_ Hermione.”  
  
Theo waited for Liam to straighten up, watching disdainfully as he wiped the tears from his cheeks. “There are worse things to be,” he said with a sniff, whirling on his heels. “I could be a Death Eater.” He looked back at Liam, winking at him, before slipping into the woods.  
  
“Nerd,” Liam snickered, following him through the trees.  
  
In the woods, the sounds of children’s shrieks of laughter dwindled, carried away by the wind, until all that was left was their even breaths and the sticks snapping underfoot. Liam breathed in the scent of green things growing and smiled. He loved coming out here.  
  
“So,” he said after a while, catching up to walk beside Theo again, “if you don’t use wands, then what do you use?”  
  
“My hands,” Theo said, turning one over and clicking his fingers, a flame springing to life in the palm of his hand and lighting up the dark woods.  
  
“Oh, cool,” Liam breathed, reaching out to touch it, hesitating as he glanced at Theo for permission.  
  
“It won’t burn you,” Theo nodded, using his other hand to grab Liam’s and hold it steady as he tipped the flame into Liam’s hand.  
  
It was warm to the touch, but as promised, it didn’t burn him. It sort of tickled though, and Liam smiled, wiggling his fingers and making the flame flutter.  
  
He glanced up at Theo, who was watching him with that strange look again. “I guess you might as well keep hold of that,” Theo said, offering him a smile that didn’t quite meet his eyes. “We’re nearly there.”  
  
There turned out to be a large clearing, in the centre of which lay a large pile of sticks ready for a bonfire. Theo paused, glancing at him and then pointedly at the flame he held in his palm.  
  
“Go on then,” he said.  
  
Liam blinked a few times, but then shrugged, stepping forwards to gently tip the flame onto the kindling at one edge of the prepared bonfire, jumping back as it ignited immediately. “Woah.”  
  
“Careful,” Theo said, grabbing his shoulder. “This fire actually _will_ burn you.”  
  
“Right,” Liam said, giving Theo a sheepish smile.  
  
Theo just smiled at him in return, moving around to the other side of the fire where a large bag sat. Liam watched as he dug around in it, bemused.  
  
“Weren’t you afraid someone would steal your stuff?” He asked curiously.  
  
“Wouldn’t be a very good witch if I couldn’t protect my property,” Theo mumbled, still bent over. Liam didn’t answer, his eyes drawn to the other boys lovely round ass, openly admiring it.  
  
“Ah, here we go,” Theo said triumphantly, standing up with a bottle of some unidentified liquid. He uncorked the lid, taking a swig, turning to offer it to Liam.  
  
He took the bottle, sniffing at it dubiously. “What’s in it?” He asked, wrinkling up his nose in distaste. It smelled like liquid fire.  
  
“Alcohol of some description,” Theo said. “Can’t really remember what. I’ve had it for awhile.”  
  
Liam had a sudden flashback to being forced to watch Twilight back in middle school. “And how long is a while?” He asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Theo looked roughly the same age as him, but maybe witches lived far longer than other supernaturals. He’d met a kitsune who claimed to be over 100 years old, but she just looked like someone’s mum.  
  
“I don’t know, a few months maybe?” Theo shot him a funny look. “If you don’t want it, then give it back.”  
  
The threat of the alcohol being taken away made him step back, stubbornness overruling his suspicion. “No.”  
  
Theo rolled his eyes, turning away again, and Liam kept an eye on him as he tipped the bottle up to his mouth, taking a decent swallow. He choked, eyes watering. “Jesus,” he wheezed. It smelled like fire and burned like it as well, taking his breath away.  
  
The other boy chuckled, eyes glimmering with amusement as he glanced back at him. “Alright there wolfy?”  
  
“Fine,” Liam said, rubbing at his throat, feeling warmth diffuse through his body, his head swimming a little. “That’s potent stuff.”  
  
Theo hummed in agreement, flopping down onto a log and closing his eyes, turning his head up to the moonlight filtering through the trees.  
  
Liam slowly moved to sit beside him, his awareness of the other boy growing by the second.  
  
They sat in silence for awhile, trading the bottle back and forth. Theo handed him the bottle, and Liam’s gaze dropped to his hand.  
  
“What’s with all the rings?” Liam asked. Each ring held a different gemstone, and they glittered in the light of the bonfire, looking almost alive.  
  
“What do you mean?” Theo asked, holding one of his hands up and examining his jewellery.  
  
“Like, do they serve a purpose?” Liam clarified.  
  
“They’re pretty,” Theo shrugged.  
  
“That’s it?” Liam asked, disappointed.  
  
“What exactly were you hoping for?” Theo smirked.  
  
“I dunno,” Liam shrugged. “I just thought maybe you used them for spells or something.”  
  
Theo frowned thoughtfully. “I mean, I could,” he mused. “They wouldn’t hold a very big spell, though.”  
  
“So what would count as a little spell?” Liam asked curiously.  
  
Theo took a sip of the mystery alcohol, looking out at the fire with a thoughtful frown. “It’d be something pretty random I’d say. Like a lucky Wednesday every now and again, or a lost item being returned to you on the 13th of March.”  
  
“That’s pretty specific,” Liam laughed.  
  
“Small spells have to be,” Theo said seriously. “They’re actually quite finicky. My grandma always used to say that the small spells are the sign of a good witch. Anyone can throw power around and make something explode.”  
  
“I don’t think I’d have the patience for small spells,” Liam said with a shrug. “Sounds like hard work.”  
  
“Some things are worth it, I guess,” Theo said, looking away with a secretive smile.  
  
Liam studied the side of his face, only partially lit by the flickering bonfire. He still didn’t quite know why he’d agreed to follow Theo into the woods, but it had felt natural, like answering a call. He’d only just met Theo, and yet he felt like he’d known him his whole life. It was bizarre.  
  
“So what do witches do on Halloween?” Liam asked after another few minutes of companionable silence.  
  
“You ask a lot of questions, don’t you?” Theo shot back, his smile easing the sting of his words, eyes lit up with amusement.  
  
“Yes,” Liam agreed. “So?”  
  
“It’s cute,” Theo offered. He didn’t give Liam a chance to respond to that, though his heart had skipped a beat at his words. “Anyway, to answer your question, not much really. Sometimes I get horied to contact someone’s dead relative, but mostly I just wander around and find stray dogs.”  
  
The smirk he shot Liam was devastatingly attractive. He was starting to lose his cool a bit, and he turned away, lifting the bottle of alcohol to his lips and taking a sip.  
  
“So, like you said earlier, a bit of mayhem then?” Liam asked once he felt a bit steadier.  
  
“Indeed,” Theo agreed, smiling at him again. He needed to stop doing that immediately. It was making Liam’s insides twist in funny ways. “I guess it’s the same with you. It’s a chance to walk the streets as myself and people just assume I’m in costume.”  
  
“I take it this isn’t how you usually dress then?” LIam said, eyes dropping to sweep Theo’s chest.  
  
Theo’s lips quirked up. “Sadly, no.”  
  
“It’s a pity,” Liam said regretfully, eyes slowly moving back up Theo’s body to meet his eyes. “It’s a good look on you.”  
  
There was a flash of unmistakable desire in Theo’s eyes, gone in an instant. This guy had a ridiculous amount of control over his emotions. For Liam, who wore his heart on his sleeve, it was frustrating.  
  
He took another sip and then offered the bottle back to Theo, shivering as their hands brushed.  
  
It was the third time that they’d touched, and Liam could no longer deny the effect it had on him. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end, his wolf perking up in his chest, straining closer to the other boy. Liam felt himself swaying forward, not relinquishing the bottle, and Theo watched him, his green eyes glittering like emeralds.  
  
Theo stopped him with his other hand, pressed gently in the centre of his chest.  
  
“You know it’s Halloween, right?” He said, licking his lips nervously.  
  
Liam nodded slowly. “Yes, and?”  
  
“Death to the old way of life,” Theo pointed out, “but also new beginnings, and fate is shrieking tonight.”  
  
Liam frowned, tilting his head slightly. “Meaning?”  
  
“Things that happen on Halloween night tend to stick,” Theo said, his face a blank mask as he studied him. “Decisions should be made on purpose, not as an impulse.”  
  
“So if I kiss you, I’m stuck with you?” Liam asked. “Is that what you’re saying?”  
  
Theo smiled. “Something like that,” he agreed.  
  
Liam blinked, turning the idea over in his mind, pretending, at least for a second, like there was another option. But the call of Theo’s lips was too strong, and he had little interest in fighting it.  
  
He closed the distance between them, lips brushing over Theo’s with a gentleness that surprised even him. But it felt like this was something precious, and he wanted to savour the soft gasp Theo let slip past his lips, the tender way he returned the kiss, lips meeting his for the first time. It was breathtaking, and Liam felt something settle inside him, the rest of the world falling away.  
  
Slowly, he pulled away, looking at Theo.  
  
“Well then,” Theo said, giving him a shy smile that was far more adorable than it had any right to be. “I guess you’re stuck with me.”  
  
“I guess so,” Liam grinned.


End file.
